Kyuubi's Mother
by aislin94
Summary: Naruto asked Kyuubi a question. "Did you ever have a mother?" NOT ABANDONED, SO DON'T STEAL PLEASE. I WILL CONTINUE THIS
1. Prologue

Hey Everybody! My first crossover! It's a NarutoXInuyasha crossover, but not like the other ones! Please read, and PLEASE tell me what you think about it. This is just the prologue, and I really want to continue it, but if I don't get any reviews, then I won't have any inspiration either!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, because if I would you would be buying the manga, or watching the anime right now.^-^

* * *

Naruto needed to ask Kyuubi a question. He had done that more and more often lately, but they were always about techniques, and his chakra. This time would be different though.

He had always wondered what is would be like to have one. When he was a child he would be jealous to see the other kids with them, and wished he had one himself. He couldn't ask this question to his friends, they would probably ask what kind of question that was, or laugh at him and tell him to grow up! He could already see Sasuke's face…

So he decided that he would ask it the one person(?) that, hopefully, wouldn't laugh at him, Kyuubi.

"Did you have a mother?"

* * *

This is it for now, as I said, it's a prologue. Please use the green button below^-^ It would make me very very very happy!


	2. Chapter 1 A mother

First real chapter! Thanks to yuki, monki-neko, xkagex, mai24, SweetDarkSilence, merlyn1382, Cherry989, sungsi, stranger109, Sapphire Moon Maiden and Monki-Neko for reviewing! I'm really glad you did!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own them, I wish I did though, but then again, don't we all?

**Important Message: **I know some people say _the Kyuubi, _but in this story it will just be _Kyuubi. _Also, when Kyuubi "talks" it will be in **Bold**. Naruto won't be "talking" to Kyuubi, since he has Kyuubi inside him, so instead of that I will be using _'this' _for when Naruto is talking to Kyuubi. For normal thoughts it will be just 'this'.

* * *

For a moment everything was silent, and Naruto thought he wouldn't be answered. Of course he wouldn't. He was a demon after all, it was probably considered weak to be talking about such things.

'**Yes, I did.' **

To say Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. He didn't think he would be answered, especially not such a calm answer. Normally when he asked a question Kyuubi would make a joke about it. _'Really?' _He asked. **'Of course, why else would I say so?' **After this was confirmed, Naruto decided he would just pop the question.

'_What is it like to have a mother?'_

Again, silence.

'**Why do you ask?' **_'Well, I've never had a mother of my own, and you're the only one I can ask.' _**'You mean I'm the only one who won't be able to tell anyone about your question.' **

'Damn, got to come up with an answer!'

'_You didn't answer the question!' _**'No I didn't.'**

Silence…

'_Well? Are you going to tell me?' _**'That depends on the mother.'**_'… Well, what was yours like?' _Was Kyuubi avoiding a question?' **'She was the best mother one could ever wish.'**

…

Didn't see that one coming

…

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews and favorites! I love and appreciate them all! I know this isn't a very long chapter, but I really wanted to update the story, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Review again! It will help me write! And please, if you've got any ideas on how this should continue, tell me, I really want to know what everyone thinks!


	3. Chapter 2 Differences

I finally updated!

I finally found both time and (sort of) inspiration to continue! I know it's short, but please bear with me, this is harder than I expected it to be!

Thanks to sexy midnight miko, neko4, Narnia-Moons, bebepantheon, merlyn1382, krystal, Narudevilfan and SweetDarkSilence for reviewing! I love it! Sorry to keep you waiting.

After last time he hadn't spoken with Kyuubi for a while. He was way too busy with all the missions they got, finally they were taking him seriously! Also, he didn't know how he should continue his conversation with Kyuubi. When he had told him about his mother… he had never heard him talking so… so… _emotional. _

He was really curious though. He wondered what kind of demoness she was. Kyuubi seemed to have a lot of respect for her. He also wondered if having a human mother would be different than having a demon mother.

'_Yo Kyuubi.' _**'What?' **_'Do you think there are a lot of differences?' _**'Boy, you really need to work on your way of asking stuff, explain!' **'Well, someone's obviously irritated today.' _'I mean if there would be a lot of differences between human mothers and demon mothers! What are demon mothers like?' _**'…' **'… I'm not gonna get an answer again?' **'I wouldn't know.' **_'… Why not?' _**'My mother was human.'**

'**The kindest that ever existed.'**

Thanks for reading, please review, I need it to continue. If you've got any ideas, suggestions, or requests for the story, please tell me. Who knows! I might use it! I might **need **it! *hinthint* Thank you all for bearing with me, and the ridiculous long time I needed to update this (and it's still this short!). I also except flames (though I don't favor them ^-^;) but please tell me what is wrong with the story if you do so, make them useful for me!

Push the green button! You know it's there!!!


	4. Notice

Notice:

People, I need help! Since the last chapter (I know it's a long time ago, but try to remember) I have been having these writers block-attacks. I have something written down for the next chapter, but it's not much. **Please** give me some ideas for the story! I need inspiration!


	5. Chapter 3 Kakashi

Another chapter, sorry for it's shortness! Everyone, thank you for your ideas! I loved them all, and I already have plans for using some. Here is another chapter, after reading it, read the A/N at the bottom please!

* * *

"Sorry I'm late team, but there was this old lady who asked me for help, and who am I to refuse her?" Kakashi said. "That's a lie, and you know it!"a voice yelled. 'Wait, just one? Sasuke never yells, but that still leaves two of them.' He looked around. Sakura was screaming, no, _screeching_, at him, as usual. Sasuke just stood silently by the side, as usual. But what surprised him was that Naruto was also silent. Now that was _unusual_. 'I wonder what's wrong with him. I have never seen him this quiet before. Actually I have never seen him quiet at all!

'I wonder what's wrong with him?' Kakashi thought.

There was a reason Naruto wasn't yelling at his teacher. He was in a conversation with Kyuubi. Or at least, he tried to.

'_Come on, tell me more!' _Naruto thought. **'Stop asking already!' **_'No, I won't! Why won't you tell me anything!' _He was answered with silence.

'How odd' Kakashi thought. Sakura still screeching in the background.

* * *

Alright, so I decided to use some other perspectives aside from Naruto and Kyuubi. Tell me what you think, is it good, bad, and should I use it more? Once again, if you've got any ideas on how you want this to continue, tell me! I love to hear you people's thoughts, and find them very useful. Thanks for staying with me, and review!


	6. Chapter 4 lots of questions

Alright! Fast update (for me, at least)! And it's long (for me, at least)! Everyone, thank you so for all the reviews, I love them all! I tried to make it longer, since more, and more people started asking for it, and I like to keep my readers happy! I can understand if people still aren't satisfied with the lenght of the chapter, but I'm working towards it! Enjoy reading.

* * *

'**Kid?' **Kyuubi asked. Oh how he hated to be called that. _'Yes?' _**'Why the sudden curiosity towards my mother?' **'Why is he asking this now?! Well, I guess he would have asked sometime.' _'Because I never had one of my own. I wanted to know what it's like, so I decided to ask you.' _**'But why ask me? Why not one of your friends?' **_'Because it will make me look like an idiot!'_

Silence

'_Kyuubi?'_ Naruto asked thoughtfully.**'Yes?' **_'You said your mother was human, right? But you're a demon, so how could she have been human?' _**'She wasn't my real mother' **_'So you were, like, adopted?' _**´Yes.´ **_'What happened to your real parents?' _**´I never knew my birth-mother, and my father was killed by two thunder-youkai.' **_'Why?' _**'Because they felt like it.' **'Well that sucks.'

'_So how did you meet your mother?' _**'She was traveling with a hanyou…' **_'Wait, what's a hanyou?' _**'A half-demon. She was traveling with a hanyou while searching for shards of the Shikon no Tama…' **_'Wha…' _**'The Shikon no Tama was a holy jewel that would give the owner amazing powers. It would also grant one wish. For that reason lots of humans and demons were trying to obtain it. When it got shattered, the shards were spread all over Japan. My mother was the one who accidently shattered it. So she tried to find the shards, and make it whole again. She could sense the position of the shards when close enough, which is why they were able to do it. The hanyou that traveled with her wanted to use it to become a whole demon. When my father was killed I tried to steal the few shards they had to become stronger. I was only a child, however. A toddler in demon's perspective. I failed, and told them about what had happened. They killed the demons who took my father's life for me.' **_'Why would they do that?' _**'My mother immediately felt sorry for me, and wanted to help me, but the hanyou didn't. He only wanted to help when he found out about the shards the thunder-demons possessed.' **

'Wow, that was a lot to take in.'

'_So how did you get adopted by her?' _**'When my father was revenged I started to travel with them. After a while I started to think of her as my mother. She always took care of me. I was scared of asking her to be my mother however. Apparently, one night I called her "mommy" in my sleep, and the next day she asked me if that was how I thought about her. I told her I did. I remember being scared that she would be angry. That she would be disgusted by a demon thinking like that about her. That she would push me away. She, however, didn't. She said she was happy, and that she would love being my mother. It was, and still is, one of the happiest days in my life.' **

'I can understand he was afraid. I would be too. There are still people hating me for carrying a demon inside me. He's a demon himself. I wonder how people thought about demons in his time?' Naruto thought about this for a while.

'_How did humans think about demons in your time?' _He asked. **'Will you ever stop asking questions?' **Kyuubi answered. **'You've been asking a lot today, don't you have anything better to do?' **No he didn't. There were no missions, not even small ones, and everyone was busy with other stuff. He supposed he could clean his room up for a change ('Did that empty ramen-cup just move?') but he rather did this. _'I'm just curious!' _**'Hmph, fine, but this is the last question I will answer today, got that!?' **_'Fine then.' _Maybe his room would be cleaned after all. **'At the time, demons weren't as rare as now. It was a whole different situation back then. You could find a demon 'round every corner. Some hated humans, most of them, but there were also demons that didn't. Humans were also different. Chakra didn't exist yet **('_Holy *! No chakra!'_)** so there were no ninja. There were some demon slayers, and there were monks and mikos to protect the people from us. Most humans were afraid or hated us. They kept as much distance as possible, or tried to kill any demon they encountered. Does that answer your question?' **_'Guess so…' _**'Good. Now shut up.' **With that said Naruto felt Kyuubi "leave".

'I still have a lot more questions. Hell, I even have more than before!'

* * *

Please review/comment. Tips, questions, and all that jazz are loved, flames will be used to make marsmallows! If you don't like the story, just read something else.


	7. Note

Dear readers who are still able to put up with me, even though I'm a lazy bastard who won't finish her story.

I am not abandoning this story, it will be continued.

The truth is I lack inspiration for this story, and reading back on it just now I realised that I don't really like it anymore. I started writing it in 2009, when I had a different writing style. My English has also improved since. I realised that the story doesn't make sense at some points, and nothing really happened.

Therefore I decided to re-do the entire story until now.

It will mostly stay the same until now, but I will check the chapters for any mistakes and try to make it easier to understand. Hopefully new chapters will come when the story makes more sense to me. I can't say exactly when all this will happen, but hopefully soon. I will update the story and maybe explain in notes what changed.

I hope you will keep on reading this and thank you in advance

Aislin94


End file.
